Wicked Ones
by bluemoon500
Summary: Bella Swan is the new girl at forks high she’s from Brooklyn and dosent take anyones shit, but what happens when forks isnt what she though it was. I USED THIS IDEA FROM ANOTHER STORY BUT I FORGOT THE NAME SO I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR ANYTHING.


Ain't no sleep when the wicked play\- Wicked Ones, Dorothy.

 **BPOV**

"Fuck!" I'm already late for this new school and now I can't find my cigarettes, this is just great, oh there they are. As soon as I get my ass off the ground I run into my room throw on a white crop top that laces in the front, a pair of ripped skinny

jeans and some black combat boots and grab my black bag to throw my cigs inside. Before I step out the door I run a brush through my dark brown hair and take a look at myself in the mirror, wow, in this outfit you can see my tattoo and one of my stab wounds. Back in New York I was apart of a gang called Brooklyn 3 they called us that because to break you in you had to get stabbed three times and then you got a tattoo saying "B3" mine is about two inches big and on the back of my left shoulder. When I was back home, I ran Brooklyn I've been in more fights than I can count and won them all, what can I say I've got a mean right hook. In New York the gangs were bad apparently they've got the worst in America here in this small ass town in the middle of nowhere, sure whatever.

By the time I get to school I'm an hour late I'm never going to hear the end of this from Charlie, he's my dad and it was his bright idea to bring me over here because "your involved in illegal activities Isabella, we can't have that Isabella" yea so he made me come live with him here, the place with the worst gangs in America I swear he's fucking retarded.

When I walk into the office there's bars on all the windows and metal detectors in front of the doors, these students seem like my kinda people, of course when I walk through the doors the detectors go off and a fuckton of guards look at me.

"What are you doing here?" One guard ask me he's tall and buff as hell but looks like a Neanderthal.

"I'm a new student, Bella Swan." I reply nonchalantly.

"Your two hours late, do it again you get out understand?" He says in a hard voice I just roll my eyes.

"Come on," he says, "I have to search you."

"Whatever I have nothing on me anyway." I reply as he runs an hand held metal detector over me and it goes off, right on my stomach where I have my belly button ring.

"Yea, ok can I get my schedule now?" This guy is pissing me off.

"Follow me." I nod my head and he leads me to a desk where he grabs a paper hands it to me then I follow him down the hallway. We stop in front of a door and he knocks on it like the fucking SWAT team, I bet every class down this hall heard us. The door swings open and a chick with glasses steps out and smiles at me but I keep my face neutral.

"Hello, Isabella thank you for finally joining us this is your reading, english, and history class your late don't make it a habit go take a seat in the back I'm Ms. Lou." The fuck? Ms. Lou? What kind of name is that?

"It's Bella." I say as I pass her and walk into class everyone is looking at me like I'm a alien or something, but I just go sit in the only seat available right next to a guy with emerald eyes and fuckhot bronze hair. Ms. Lou is still talking to the guard so the whole class erupts in laughs and people talking. While I sit there I look around, behind me is some girl with bleached hair and a cake of makeup on her face and next to her is her double. Someone taps my desk so I turn around and the girl in front of me looks almost like a pixie with jet black hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey, I'm Alice your Bella right?"

"Yea" I say then pull out my phone and start texting my people back in Brooklyn.

"Are you from New York or something I can here an accent?" God whats with the fucken questions?

"Brooklyn, what's with all the damn questions?"

"Don't get smart bitch." She says who does this hoe think she is? That's exactly what I ask her.

"I'm in the black hearts watch your self." She says.

"Am I supposed to be scared or something? Cause I'm not."

"Well you should be." That wasn't her voice who said it, it was the green eyed guy with the sex hair sitting next to me.

 **A/N:**

 **So what did you think of my first Chapter? Review and rate if people like it I will keep writing.**

 **\- Mo.**


End file.
